Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
Please Note: This story contains occassional swearing and graphically gruesume deaths. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a Bildungsroman fan fiction/manga created by KidVegeta. The story is about a Saiyan child named Ledas and his journey in life after his was destroyed by and he was left alone. Theme Songs Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) pKv_wua6kFE 'Lauto Saga -' One Truth (Globus) LGHoi9BFDxM '''Stomping Grounds Saga - Final Hour (X-Ray Dog) ild8_ZOjFYo Planet Earth Saga - 'Don't Worry Be Happy (Bobby McFerrin) d-diB65scQU '''Reunion Saga -' Waiting On You (Weezer) 6BDhVP-HEgc 'Fulfillment Saga '- How I Made My Millions (Thom Yorke) y3GLYgJQARI '''Final Theme - Great Spirits (Two Steps From Hell) dzYko6h8thY Final Credits - '''El Scorcho (Weezer) 1_XnVHDA0fI Important Pages *Canonicity, for what is considered canon in The Forgotten. *Character List of the The Forgotten. *List Of Power Levels as they progress through The Forgotten. *Have questions about this story? Feel free to post them on this page: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: 1. Prologue 2. Lest I Forget... 3. Just Saibamen? 4. Explosions, Vegeta... Lots Of 'Em! 5. A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone 6. Always Remember Your First 7. Lord Frieza 8. Wittles And A File 9. The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm 10. Because It's My Birthday 11. No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) 12. Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy, and his meeting with the mysterious being, Lauto. Chapter List: 13. Lyin' And Laughin' 14. To Cooler, With Love 15. Wind Swept 16. Two One Eyed Dogs 17. Big Mistake 18. New Tricks 19. You're So Lucky 20. A Mess Of Politics 21. Mysterious Presence (season finale part 1) 22. Greatest Expectations (season finale part 2) 'Stomping Grounds Saga' This saga covers Ledas' running away after being blamed for the destruction of Planet Cooler 96. Cooler makes an appearance, and becomes personally interested in capturing and killing the Saiyan child. This saga goes up until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan and his departure to Earth, to find . Chapter List: 23. The Stomping Grounds 24. Haunting Memory 25. I'm So Devious 26. Agoraphobia 27. Last Saiyan 28. Final Run 29. That Makes Him The Guv'nor 30. Finding Aprido 31. Ascendancy (season finale part 1) 32. To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Cardinal's abduction of Ledas. Chapter List: 33. Exodus 34. The Orphan 35. Hazing 36. Capsule Corp. 37. My Friend Vegeta 38. Mist 39. The Monster Inside Me... 40. Like An Apple 41. Blutz Wave 42. Korin Tower 43. Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) 44. Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) [[Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)|'Reunion Saga']] This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas' reunion. Guva comes to Earth to seek revenge. Chapter List: 45. De Facto 46. The Cruelest Of Atrocities 47. Blink 48. They Call Me Yamcha 49. The Ones That Really Matter 50. Paid In Blood 51. Snow Day 52. Furcifer Pardalis 53. Machination Master 54. Visionary 55. Make Me (season finale part 1) 56. At The Rivers Gorge (season finale part 2) 'Fulfillment Saga' This saga covers The Benefactor's continued rampage, and the Z fighters' desperate attempt to stop him. This is the final saga of The Forgotten. Chapter List: 57. Pump Up 58. New Plan 59. The Hunt 60. Android's Delight 61. Bloodied Turf 62. Now Gotenks 63. Fusion's Price 64. The Product Of A Stable Mind 65. Desperation 66. Riddle Me This 67. Sticky Fingers 68. Simply Legendary (part 1) 69. Simply Legendary (part 2 - series finale) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TF Special)' This special focuses on the origins of the character The Benefactor. *Imaginary Place *If It Bleeds... *Apocryphal 'Forever Alone (TF Special)' This special focuses on the origins of the character Verlate. *Flux Order *Abusus Non Tollit Usum *Rock And Pool Is So Nice And Cool Timeline Events (canon timeline) 365 Million Years Before Age: Verlate is born. 181 Million Years Before Age: Verlate accidentally gives her power to the tribal Kais, leading to massive genocide on their part. Verlate convinces the Supreme Judge, Sertung, to transfer their dying species' (which has only a few hundred members still living) powers, collectively, to the Kais... that is, after giving them proper training in how to control them. This effectively begins the saga of the Kais ruling over the universe. Verlate is sealed into her mind prison for her own failings. 404: Nepar is born. 572: Digranite is born. 607: The Benefactor is born. 673: Guva is born. 674: Konatsu is born. 675: Mullpy is born. 676: Noscal is born. 687: Anango is born. 689: Meloon is born. 691: Banas is born. 697: Cardinal is born. 699: Layeeck is born. 705: Payar is born. 706: Sarpack is born. Sika is born. 708: Lieme is born. 714: Nagamo is born. 717: Grif is born. Mrs. Fanshi is born. 719: Aprido is born. 729: Mr. Kyokatshi is born. 732: Prince Vegeta is born. 733: ''' Ledas is born. '''737: -February 28th: Prince Vegeta and Ledas meet for the first time. -June 13th: Ledas and Vegeta start going on missions for Frieza with Nappa. -September 21st: Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyans is destroyed, Ledas is put into an unconscious state. -September 29th: The Benefactor’s execution is scheduled and performed by Zarbon. 739: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Cooler 92. -January 27th: Ledas is officially promoted to the Plantains; he is still not as strong as them. Guva’s reasoning for this is to have a soldier under his command to kill Banas. -February 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some soldiers from Planet Cooler 96. He kills them. -December 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape, and nearly kills the Plantains. 742: ' Kindler is born. Dewberry is born. Ledas’ power continues to grow. He learns how to sense ki. '''743: ' Banas and the Plantains encounter the Captain of Planet Cooler 96. A fight is started, where all of 96’s elite fighters are killed. For doing so, Banas is indefinitely suspended from his position as Captain by Guva. '745: ' -August 22nd: Ledas encounters Lauto, stops aging at age 12, is taught how to control his power. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. Ledas continues his intensive gravity training. Cooler is (erroneously) notified that Ledas destroyed Planet 96. He sets out to personally kill the Saiyan. -August 23rd: Ledas flees from Planet Cooler 92. -August 24th: Ledas arrives on Cooler’s Capitol Planet, The Stomping Grounds. Ledas encounters Mullpy, and kills him. Ledas encounters Grif, is put into a coma-stasis; Grif convinces himself and Cooler that Ledas is dead. '''754: File is born. 756: Shoekki is born. 762: Ryori is born. 766: -March 19th: Cooler orders all soldiers on the Stomping Grounds to begin training. Grif is killed in his training, causing Ledas’ stasis to end, after 21 years. -March 20th: Ledas encounters Konatsu and Anango, as well as the entire army. He destroys all of them. Digranite sets out to call Cooler. -March 21st: Ledas has his first fight with Nepar, and is badly wounded. -March 23rd: Ledas once again engages Nepar, trying to get into the tower, and is successful this time. He meets Digranites bodyguards, who take him prisoner. Digranite returns and fights Ledas. Cooler and Guva pick up Digranite’s distress call. Cooler prepares to destroy his planet, over sheer impatience; Guva goes planet-side to rescue Ledas. Ledas and Guva fight Digranite. Ledas is able to control his Semi Super Saiyan state given to him by Lauto, and defeats Digranite. Cooler destroys the planet. Guva and Ledas return to Planet Cooler 92. Guva reminds Ledas of his promise about killing Banas, now that he is easily strong enough. -March 25th: Aprido is captured by the natives. He kills some, leading to Ledas to kill him. Lieme and Payar both attack Ledas, but he bests them. Ledas reaches the breaking point, in his fight with Payar, about being used, and becomes a Super Saiyan. All Plantains converge and attack Ledas at the same time. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas and the rest of the plantains fight. Ledas kills all three (leaving Payar for the natives). Neither Banas nor Guva can best one another. Ledas disrupts them, and forces Guva to reveal what he knows about the Saiyans. Banas disappears. Ledas leaves for Earth, and Vegeta. He abandons the Natives to face their doom alone. 769: ''' Ledas gets lost, but continues searching for Vegeta. He trains more and more, trying to master his new Super Saiyan 1 form. '''771: -July 30th: Banas returns, showing that he is still alive. The Natives begin multiple rebellions, which are successful without any strong fighters remaining to stop them. Guva and Banas leave Planet Cooler 92 to settle their fight elsewhere. -September 1st: Guva and Banas fight for the last time; Banas is killed. '772: ' After many years of travel, Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He finishes his training, then heads to it, and lands on Earth. -January 1st: Guva returns to his Planet, only to find it destroyed. Under The Benefactor’s threats, he returns to his pod and goes to Earth. '774: ' -March 30th: Ledas arrives on Earth and runs into Mrs. Fanshi. -March 31st: Ledas is enrolled in school and meets Ryori. He steals the panties of several girls. -April 1st: Ledas acquires a Model 14 gravity unit from Dr. Briefs. He reunites with Vegeta and fights him. Cardinal officially enters the town in search of the alien, whose pod was found. -April 2nd: Ledas returns the only pair of panties he kept to their rightful owner, Miki. He and Miki get to know each other. -April 18th: Ledas and Piccolo fight. Ledas wins. -April 20 - May 1st: Ledas and Ryori, along with a few other friends do various activities together. Ledas continues to train; his power grows exponentially. -May 2nd: Ledas reaches his breaking point with Kyokatshi, and by the goading of The Benefactor's hallucination, kills his teacher. -May 5th: Cardinal and his men change Ledas into Great Ape and identify him as the alien. Yajirobe meets Ledas. Cardinal learns Ledas is the alien and kidnapps Ryori. -May 6th: Ledas returns Yajirobe to Korin Tower in the day and stays there the night. -May 7th: Shoekki kills File upon finding out she is really a man. Dewberry kills Mrs. Fanshi after he and Kindler find Ledas' space ship. Shoekki kills himself by orders of Cardinal in order to save his brother. Cardinal takes Ryori and Ledas; the group goes into space to escape Majin Buu. May 9th: Cardinal returns to Earth; Kindler and Dewberry are killed; Guva comes to Earth and is challenged by the Z fighters; He defeats Yamcha and Chiaotzu but is defeated by Tien; The Benefactor shows up suddenly, alive, and kills Guva; he is challenged by Tien and wins; he is challenged by Piccolo/Gohan and is defeated; The Benefactor is still able to impart damage on them however and the Z fighters are sent off to get their wounded help. The Benefactor takes Ledas and Vegeta away; Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb; The Benefactor returns and absorbs the Bomb, gaining a massive power boost. May 10th: The fight between the Z fighters and The Benefactor continues; The Benefactor decimates all of them and claims victory; Yajirobe arrives and accidently opens Verlate's box; Ledas and The Benefactor are sucked inside and imprisoned; Ledas escapes. May 14th: Ryori is released from the hospital. He and Ledas make their way back to his house. May 17th: The two boys find Cardinal's letter in Fanshi's house. They set out to the address. June 12th: Ledas and Ryori arrive at Cardinal's destination. They sleep in his suite. June 13th: Cardinal holds a tournament; several Z fighters take part, including Vegeta and Ledas; Vegeta and Ledas finally fight. Ledas, Ryori, and Vegeta all leave the tournament. Ryori returns to his house, and Ledas and Vegeta begin training together once again. End of main timeline. Trivia *Making the title, 'The Forgotten' plural was done on purpose. However, it's up to the reader to decide on who the forgotten are. *There are 69 total chapters in this story. I really am that immature. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting